Computing devices include various types of memory to which data is written or from which data is read. Many types of conventional memory, however, are optimized for density efficiency (e.g., raw capacity) instead of size, cost, power, or other aspects of memory performance. As such, these types of conventional memory are typically ill suited for use in mobile devices where cost, size, and power are often critical design or manufacturing constraints.